


Suspicious Voices

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: Soccer National Team
Genre: 2010, AFF, M/M, TIMNAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spread your leg.” “Um—like this?” Nasuha hampir tersedak, “Spread?” komentar dia sambil melongo, “lebarkan kaki? Mereka ngapain, sih?” tanyanya cepat, dan mengundang aksi protes dari Hamka berupa pelototan sadis dan bekapan maut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Voices

**  
_Suspicious Voices by Sabaku no Ghee_   
**

_A National Team fanfiction_

 _Friendship 23 x 2 and maybe romance 20 x 17_

 _Humor / Friendship_

 _2000-ish words_

 _Shonen ai, OOC for humor, informal language, bad English._

 **(***)**   
****

Sore hari yang cerah di hotel Sultan, kediaman resmi para atlet tim nasional Indonesia yang kemarin mempermalukan Harimau Melayu dengan sangat telak.

 

Kemenangan timnas dengan skor 5-1 adalah prestasi besar, tetapi cukup membuat para pemain kelelahan. Karena itulah Alfred Riedl memberikan sedikit kelonggaran agar anak asuhnya bisa beristirahat sebentar. Kalau boleh jujur, kesempatan bersantai di sore hari seperti ini adalah hal langka—biasanya mereka akan disibukkan dengan jamuan di sana dan di sini. Kemarin harus doa bersama dengan ustadz anu dan besok akan diisi dengan makan bersama di kediaman politikus itu. Makanya, di waktu lowong begini mereka memilih untuk beristirahat atau menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga.

 

Namun bagi Muhammad Nasuha yang tidak seberuntung Bambang Pamungkas atau Christian Gonzales yang bisa membawa anak-istri ke hotel bintang lima ini, hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah petantang-petenteng di lorong hotel sendirian.

 

“Enaknya ngapain, ya—“ gumam pemain belakang multitalenta satu itu, “—si Loco lagi asyik ama anaknya. Markus mesra-mesraan sama bininya—dasar penganten baru. Bustomi pacaran sama laptop. Hmm—“

 

“Ngelamun—“

 

“Eh kaget!” Nasuha sedikit terlonjak ketika pundaknya ditepuk sedemikian rupa. Siapa juga yang tak bakal bereaksi begitu kalau kesendirian yang hening mendadak diinterupsi oleh suara rendah langsung ke daun telinga. Sambil mengusap dadanya sendiri yang berdetak cepat karena kaget, Nasuha melotot, “jangan bikin orang jantungan, sih.”

 

Hamka Hamzah hanya cengar-cengir, “Sori. Nggak minta dilahirin ganteng—“

 

“ _Ndasmu sableng_ —“ seloroh Nasuha sambil tetap memberikan delikan maut pada pemain Persisam tersebut, “sore-sore gini enaknya ngapain ya—“

 

“Tidur.” tandas Hamka sambil mengusap dagu. Memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan di samping pemain serba bisa asal Sriwijaya FC yang kini sudah berhenti memelototinya, “atau makan es krim di restoran bawah.”

 

“Tapi nggak seru kalo cuma berdua.” Nasuha menghela nafas, “ajak yang lain—“

 

Alis Hamka naik satu, “Gitu? Nggak mau berdua sama aku?” nada iseng terdengar.

 

“Telpon bini sana—“ Nasuha memutar bola matanya malas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Dasar pemain bola dengan kecepatan lari yang lebih lincah dari Bambi, Nasuha masa bodoh dengan Hamka yang masih cengar-cengir di belakang sana, “—aku ajak Bambang aja yang nganggur.” omelnya sambil buru-buru berbelok ke arah kamar pemain senior bernomor punggung dua puluh itu.

 

“Tau darimana dia nganggur—“ Hamka berusaha menyamakan langkah, masih cengengesan, “kalo dia lagi ngapa-ngapain sama mbak Dewi, gimana?”

 

“Barusan _twitter_ sama _blog_ -nya _update_.” gumam Nasuha, “lagian barusan nggak sengaja papasan sama mbak Dewi sama anak-anaknya. Katanya mau ke Gading.”

 

Mulut Hamka membentuk huruf ‘O’ sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tentu saja omongan Hamka barusan sepenuhnya bercanda. Bisa mati digantung terbalik oleh Pikal kalau ada yang berani berhubungan intim dengan istri-istri mereka. Wanita-wanita milik para atlet sama sekali terlarang untuk memasuki kamar suami mereka—dan peraturan itu berlaku sebaliknya. Kata Riedl, hal ini penting supaya konsentrasi pemain tidak terpecah. Alasan penting lainnya tak lain agar stamina mereka tidak _drop_ di kala latihan pagi karena kebanyakan berlaga di atas ranjang.

 

Sumpah, semua anggota timnas jatuh kasihan pada Markus yang frustasi setiap malam karena hanya bisa pegang-pegang istrinya, Kiki Amalia yang cantik dan seksi itu, tanpa bisa berbuat lebih ‘jauh’.

 

Setelah berbelok beberapa kali dan nyaris tersesat di lorong yang mirip-mirip semua, akhirnya Nasuha dan Hamka tiba juga di salah satu kamar yang diinapi mantan kapten timnas Indonesia itu—sekarang juga kadang-kadang masih kapten, sih. Hanya dengan bermodalkan kaos oblong tangan pendek, celana selutut dan sendal hotel, mereka berdua hendak mengetuk dengan barbar. Tangan Hamka tinggal sepersekian milimeter dari pintu ketika telinga bertindikannya mendengar suara yang cukup membuat dahinya berkedut.

 

 _  
“Listen—I’m not really sure about this—“   
_

 

Nasuha ikut-ikutan menautkan alis, “Sejak kapan suara Bambang jadi cempreng—“

 

“Beda sama pas iklan Nike, ya?” Hamka angkat bahu, “lagian ini suaranya—“

 

 _  
“Fan—“   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“I’m trying—“   
_

 

Nasuha dan Hamka berpandangan. Sedikit angkat bahu dan lanjut mendengarkan. Kini posisi mereka berhadapan. Hamka menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Nasuha berkacak pinggang. Telinga sama-sama nyaris menempel di pintu kamar Bambang Pamungkas. Mereka berdua cukup yakin kalau Bambang bukan tipe manusia yang suka berbahasa Inggris kalau sedang sendirian. Berhubung Riedl dan Pikal sedang sibuk di kamar pelatih (entah sibuk apa), Gonzales ada di _lobby_ , maka satu-satunya tersangka adalah pemuda setengah Belanda yang tak bisa bahasa Indonesia. Si penyerang belia berbakat, pemilik nomor punggung tujuh belas dan pacarnya Jennifer Kurniawan yang montok itu.

 

Irfan Harrys Bachdim. Mutlak.

 _  
  
_

_  
“Spread your leg.”   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“Um—like this?”   
_

Nasuha hampir tersedak, “ _Spread_?” komentar dia sambil melongo, “lebarkan kaki? Mereka ngapain, sih?” tanyanya cepat, dan mengundang aksi protes dari Hamka berupa pelototan sadis dan bekapan maut.

 

“Jangan berisik—“ bisik Hamka. Telunjuk yang bebas ia taruh di depan bibir pertanda Nasuha sebaiknya tidak banyak bicara, “—nanti ketahuan.”

 

“Mphhh—“ Nasuha balas melotot, membuat Hamka langsung melepaskan rekannya atau lini belakang akan kekurangan pemain yang mati kehabisan nafas, “abisnya—“

 

Hamka menghela nafas, “Jangan mesum dulu.” ujarnya dalam bisikan, “mending kita dengerin sampe selesai—“

 

 _  
“Wider or else you’ll get hurt.”   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“Okay—“   
_

_  
  
_

Hamka langsung membekap mulut Nasuha sekali lagi karena yakin rekannya itu siap berteriak, “Nggak bisa dibilangin amat sih—“

 

“Hahi—“ maksudnya ‘tapi’, “—henhurihahahn!” maksudnya ‘mencurigakan, “haha hu hak huriha hih? maksudnya ‘masa’ lo nggak curiga, sih?’.

 

“Ssstttttt—!” Hamka sedikit melonggarkan bekapannya dan langsung menguping lagi dengan penuh penghayatan. Membuat Nasuha sedikit banyak bertanya-tanya dalam batin—sejak kapan Hamka punya hobi jadi _stalker_?

 

 _  
“Now bent your waist. More—more flexible,    
_   
Fan _, you’re a soccer player, right?”_

 _  
  
_

_  
“Okay—okay, I’m trying here. It’s my first time and don’t put me on the same level with you—it’s not fair.”   
_

_  
  
_

“Eh buset, kok omongannya makin bahaya, sih?” gumam Hamka sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Mupeng. Telinga makin erat menempel, “ _waist_ itu pinggang, kan?”

 

Nasuha mengangguk pasrah. Mata kedap-kedip minta dilepaskan. Hamka yang cepat tanggap segera melepaskan rekan satu timnya untuk kedua kali, membuat Nasuha sedikit megap-megap sebelum berbisik, “Udah gue bilang kan—“ omongannya terputus karena seorang _bell boy_ yang melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti.

 

“Apa liat-liat?” desis Hamka dengan ekspresi galak, membuat pelayan malang itu kabur dengan ekspresi tak enak, “jadi—“ pria asal Makassar itu menelan ludah dan menatap Nasuha, “—gerebek, nih?”

 _  
  
_

_  
“Geez, you’re not good at all. Here, I’ll help you—“   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“DON’T—touch my hips, Bambang, it’s ticklish—“   
_

 

“…” Nasuha meringis ngeri, “suaranya manja gitu—“

 

Hamka memutar kedua bola matanya, “Biasanya juga gitu kalo dia ngobrol sama Bambang.” komentarnya enteng—walau dalam hati kebat-kebit juga karena arah pembicaraan yang semakin memanas ini, “—eh, jangan-jangan ini efek samping nggak boleh gituan sama istri, jadi Bambang cari variasi—“

 

“Yang masa?” Nasuha masih nyengir horor.

 

“Kamu nggak mau coba—“

 

“MBAHMU!”

 

 _  
“Bambang, do you hear that?”   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“Yes.”   
_

_  
  
_

Nasuha dan Hamka berpandangan gugup.

 

 _  
“I’m going to take a look,    
_   
Fan—“

 

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Hamka membekap mulut Nasuha dengan tidak berperikepemainbelakangan sama sekali.

 

Keringat dingin berceceran ketika ia mendengar suara langkah dari arah dalam. Namun jangan panggil dia pemain belakang tim nasional kalau tidak bisa lolos dari keadaan segenting ini. Nyatanya, sepasang mata Bambang tidak menemukan apapun ketika pintu terbuka. Raut tegas pun berwibawa itu sempat menoleh satu-dua kali dan menghela nafas ketika gagal menemukan sumber keributan. Pria yang mukanya diabadikan dalam poster raksasa di gerai _Nike_ Kelapa Gading itu kembali menutup pintu—tanpa ia tahu kalau di sudut mati, alias di balik pintu yang sempat membelalak, ada Hamka dan Nasuha yang sama-sama melotot ketakutan.

 

 _  
“Should we continue?”   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“Sure—“   
_

 

“Nyaris—“ Hamka menghembuskan nafas lega, “—makanya jangan teriak.” desisnya dengan nada mengancam pada Nasuha dalam dekapan—eh, bekapan.

 

Nasuha melotot maksimal, “Makanya jangan ngajak—“

 

“Tinggal nolak kok susah—“ Hamka kembali nyengir, namun langsung serius lagi karena masih ingin menguping, “—mereka lanjut tuh.”

 

 _  
“Am I good—?”   
_

_  
  
_

_  
“Perfect. Now raise your hand. Tighten your grip on the stick.”   
_

 

“Oke. Cukup sudah.” Nasuha menyingsingkan lengan bajunya sampai ke batas ketiak, “—gerebek. Sekarang. Atau aku ngadu ke mbak Dewi.”

 

Hamka kembali membentuk kedua mulutnya menjadi huruf ‘O’ ketika Nasuha sudah pasang kuda-kuda mendobrak pintu, “Tinggal diputer kenopnya—“

 

Nasuha menelan ludah, tegang sendiri, “Kamu gih—“

 

“Kok saya?” Hamka menggeleng, “kamu yang risih. Aku sih masih pengen denger—“

 

 _  
“Uhm—yours is so long,    
_   
Bambang _—“_

 _  
  
_

_  
“This is Asian standard, in fact—”   
_

_  
  
_

“@($&@$^@$)!$)(&*^$@^*&!!!!!!!!!” mendengar pembahasan soal panjang-panjang, urat kesabaran Nasuha putus sudah. Hamka sampai berpose ala buronan baru terciduk dan mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika Nasuha dengan nekadnya memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan berteriak keras. Bukan, tidak sejenis dengan teriakan bahagia dan selebrasi ketika habis menyarangkan gol. Teriakan kali ini lebih mirip bentakan hansip yang memergoki banci sedang cari mangsa, “HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDU—eh?”

 

Hamka sedang menutup kuping ketika itu.

 

“Eh? Lho—“ Nasuha melongo, “—kalian berdua—“

 

Bambang Pamungkas, 30 tahun, beristri satu dan beranak tiga menatap tajam sambil berkacak pinggang. Di depannya ada si junior blesteran yang membatu dalam pose _swing_ dengan tongkat golf di tangan. Hamka yang sudah menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan dari kuping kanan dan kiri melongokkan kepala. Sementara Nasuha mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali dengan ekspresi super bodoh. Hening menusuk gendang telinga dan atmosfer tidak enak langsung menguasai kamar tersebut. Seekor burung gagak imajiner lewat di atas kepala Bambang dan Irfan.

 

Krik—

 

“Kamu—“ Bambang menghela nafas. Dalam keadaan seabsurd apapun, ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan wibawanya, “—ngapain?”

 

Nasuha menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha keluar dari masa trans dan memaksakan tersenyum ketika beradu pandang dengan Irfan yang perlahan menurunkan tongkat golf milik Bambang, “Eh—kita—itu—kami—“ Nasuha gelagapan, “—nguping, eh!” pemuda kelahiran Serang itu melotot ketika pinggangnya dicubit oleh Hamka.

 

“Mau ngajak situ makan es krim di bawah, Kapten—“ Hamka buru-buru merangkul Nasuha dan cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. Nasuha mengangguk cepat, menelan sendiri kata-kata penuh tuduhan yang nyaris ia lontarkan.

 

“Es krim.” Bambang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih bergaya kalem dan tenang dan santai, “terus, kami harus menghentikan apa?”

 

Hamka kesusahan menelan ludah, “Ya—hentikan main golf. Emang apaan lagi? Mending makan es krim daripada main golf—” ajaknya dengan nada antusias yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buatnya, “eh—atau, kalian nyusul juga boleh. Kami mau makan es krimnya di restoran bawah, kok.” Hamka perlahan menyeret-nyeret Nasuha keluar. Berharap keringat dinginnya tidak terlihat.

 

“I-iya, buruan nyusul, ya!” Nasuha melambaikan tangannya dan mundur-mundur sampai keluar dari kamar tersebut, “—ditunggu loh!” ditutup dengan mengacirnya mereka berdua sambil sikut-sikutan. Saling tuding dan marah-marah tanpa ada dari mereka berdua yang mau dijadikan obyek kesalahan.

 

Irfan hanya bisa mengerjapkan sepasang _hazel_ -nya penuh kepolosan. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi karena keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa Indonesia. Pandangan lugunya tertuju pada Bambang, lalu pemuda berumur dua puluh dua itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, _“What’s wrong?”_

 _“Nothing—“_ Bambang menggelengkan kepalanya. Perpaduan antara tidak habis pikir sekalian menjawab pertanyaan Irfan, _“—they were peeping on us. Kids nowdays.”_

 _“They were shouting just now. But—what for?”_ Irfan kebingungan sendiri. Ia letakkan stik golf milik seniornya itu ke tempat yang seharusnya, _“so—were they inviting us for a cup of ice cream?”_ manik madu itu sedikit berbinar ketika mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

 

 _“Yes.”_ dan Bambang sendiri, hanya bisa tersenyum geli setiap kali melihat Irfan yang antusias itu, _“ready for cookies and cream?”_ tanya pria berdarah Jawa itu sambil menyambar jaket resmi keluaran PSSI dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

 

Anggukan bersemangat diberikan oleh Irfan, _“I’m always ready for Haagen Daaz!”_ tandasnya sambil mengekor Bambang yang sudah berada di luar kamar hotelnya. Segera Irfan mengenakan sendal hotel dan berdiri manis di samping sang senior yang sedang berkutat dengan kartu untuk mengunci pintu. Beberapa detik berselang, Irfan terdiam sendiri karena Bambang yang tak kunjung beranjak sekalipun urusannya dengan si pintu sudah selesai, _“what—what’s wrong?”_ tanya si blesteran ketika menemukan tatapan Bambang langsung pada kedua bola matanya. Lurus dan menyiratkan arti.

 

 _“In case you’re curious why did they stalked us, it’s because they thought we were making out—“_ Bambang tertawa geli ketika mengatakan hal tersebut—dan nyaris tergelak karena kelereng Irfan yang indah itu membelalak kaget karena ucapannya. Dasar, bocah satu itu. Bambang geleng-geleng kepala lagi ketika Irfan salah tingkah sendiri, _“—are you blushing?”_

 

 

Irfan melotot, _“Stop talking nonsense—“_ tandasnya dengan nada mengancam, _“—and stop smiling like that.”_

 

 _“To make things clear, I can tell them that we were never making out—“_ Bambang kembali tersenyum sambil menatap wajah manis di hadapannya, _“—never in the afternoon but in the evening when they’ve been sleeping already—“_

 

—dan sore itu, Bambang Pamungkas makan es krim dengan sebelah pipi lebam karena ditampol oleh Irfan Harrys Bachdim.

 

 **~Owari~**

 

…

 

KENAPA PENPIK GINIAN YANG KELAR DULUAN!!!

 

*merasa percuma karena udah bikin plot angst bareng Bunga Ravenska Aranda tapi ternyata yang diketik duluan malah lenong nggak jelas begini*

Emang lenong paling cepet kelar deh =A=a Saya ngetiknya sama sekali nggak mikir pas bikin Nasuha jadi pemeran utama. Dan tentu saja adegan golf ini terinspirasi dari fanfict lama saya yang ada adegan golfnya juga. SUMPAH NASUHA AMA HAMKA OOC WAKAKAKA WADEZIG! *gegulingan* Ternyata 2017, di belakang anak buah ya~ Hmm hmm hmm—dibunuh tante Dewi.

 

Btw, es krim kesukaan IB emang Haagen Daaz rasa Cookies and Cream~ Ada di twitternya loh~ 8D

 

Feel free to tag and untag, selama nggak ketauan PSSI dan BP-nya sendiri. Minta R&Rnya juga ya~!

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> KENAPA PENPIK GINIAN YANG KELAR DULUAN!!!
> 
> *merasa percuma karena udah bikin plot angst bareng Bunga Ravenska Aranda tapi ternyata yang diketik duluan malah lenong nggak jelas begini*  
> Emang lenong paling cepet kelar deh =A=a Saya ngetiknya sama sekali nggak mikir pas bikin Nasuha jadi pemeran utama. Dan tentu saja adegan golf ini terinspirasi dari fanfict lama saya yang ada adegan golfnya juga. SUMPAH NASUHA AMA HAMKA OOC WAKAKAKA WADEZIG! *gegulingan* Ternyata 2017, di belakang anak buah ya~ Hmm hmm hmm—dibunuh tante Dewi.
> 
> Btw, es krim kesukaan IB emang Haagen Daaz rasa Cookies and Cream~ Ada di twitternya loh~ 8D
> 
> Feel free to tag and untag, selama nggak ketauan PSSI dan BP-nya sendiri. Minta R&Rnya juga ya~!


End file.
